


I'm All Yours, I Got No Control

by Bearandleonardwrite



Series: No control [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amazing, Boss/Employee Relationship, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Face-Fucking, Louis tries to be professional, Louis' a scientist, M/M, Pining, Smut, Top Louis, and a tease, ben's in it but only so Louis can fire him, but Harry is very persistent, he's a dr in his field, kind of, there's some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearandleonardwrite/pseuds/Bearandleonardwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis hook up at a club. When Harry turns up to his new job the next day, he's more than a little surprised to learn that his new boss, Dr. Tomlinson, is Louis. </p><p> </p><p>(Basically; Louis is Harry's boss. Harry wants his dick and also his heart. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm All Yours, I Got No Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsprobablylarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsprobablylarry/gifts).



> Title from No Control, obvi.  
> HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIM.  
> Louis never uses his position to help/harm Harry and their relationship doesn't affect anything, but please don't read this if boss/employee relationships make you uncomfortable.  
> Please don't be a dick and have fun.

Harry raises his eyebrows as a pink cocktail is slid in front of him. He's sitting at the bar in some club he's never heard of because he's supposed to be celebrating landing a new job. That’s what Niall had said anyways, but he bailed half an hour ago for some brunette with long legs and a dazzling smile. Harry's a little bitter because _he_ is also a brunette with long legs and a dazzling smile. He doesn't want to sleep with Niall, though, so he understands. 

A man leans against the bar next to him and motions towards the drink. "Hey, angel. Couldn't help but notice you were here by yourself, so I thought I'd replace your drink." 

Harry rolls his eyes at that because, 'angel,' honestly? He's about to scoff and say, 'thanks but no thanks,' when he gets a proper look at the guy. The man has a sharp jawline, with just a bit of scruff, high cheekbones, and amazing blue eyes. His chestnut hair is done up in a messy quiff and he's wearing a light blue button up that compliments his eyes perfectly. He's beautiful, really, so Harry ducks his head and says bashfully, "thanks." 

"Not a problem, love." The man looks him over again and then holds out his hand. "I'm Louis."

Harry takes his hand and shakes it. He holds onto it a bit longer than necessary because, wow, Louis has really nice hands. "'M Harry." 

Louis hums and grins at him. "Would you like to dance, Harry?" 

“Well, I would, but you’ve just gone and bought me a drink, haven’t you? It’d be rude of me to leave it.” 

“Right.” Louis rolls his lips into his mouth and looks around for a moment before sitting on the stool next to Harry. “Then I guess I’ve got no choice but to wait until you’re done.” Harry shrugs and sips at his drink. He doesn’t really say anything else while Harry finishes his drink, just kind of stares at him and looks around the bar. Maybe he’s trying to find someone else, Harry thinks. Apparently he really does want to wait for Harry because as soon as Harry’s done, Louis stands up and holds out his hand. “Alright, now we dance.” Well, he can’t really say no to that can he? 

Harry takes his hand and lets Louis pull him out into the middle of the dance floor. When Louis determines he’s found an appropriate spot, he pulls Harry to him, Harry’s back flush against Louis’ chest. He wraps his arms around Harry’s waist, rests his hands on the tops of his thighs, and starts moving his hips to the beat. Right. Harry can do this. Harry is good at this. 

He catches onto the rhythm of Louis’ hips quickly and moves his in time. When he starts to feel a bit braver, he rests his hands on top of Louis’ and starts grinding back against him. The reaction is instantaneous, really. Louis sucks in a sharp breath and digs his fingers into Harry’s thighs. 

It goes like that until the song changes to something quicker, something dirtier. Louis pulls Harry’s body closer into his and grinds into the swell of his arse. Harry bites his lip to hold in a whimper because Louis is getting hard and Louis is fit as fuck, and _Harry_ did that. He brings one of his arms up and locks it behind Louis’ neck, rests his head back against Louis’ shoulder. Louis takes that as an invitation to suck and bite at his neck. His hand creeps up Harry’s shirt and Harry does actually whimper at that. 

“Fuck, Louis,” he breathes into Louis’ ear. He starts grinding back into Louis with more force, wants to feel him get harder. Louis digs his fingers into Harry’s abdomen pulls him back right as he grinds forwards. His other hand trails down Harry’s thigh a bit, and then takes a detour right to Harry’s crotch, the heel of his hand pressing down against the bulge in the front of Harry’s jeans. Well, that’s just not really fair, now is it?

Harry turns around in Louis’ grip and wraps one of his arms around Louis’ shoulder and grips at the back of his neck with his other hand. Louis’ hands immediately drop down to Harry’s arse and squeeze as he tugs him forwards and grinds their crotches together. Harry whines at that and ducks down to lick his way into Louis’ mouth. When Louis eventually pulls back, it’s to whisper a breathless, “Wanna go back to mine?” Against Harry’s ear. 

 

“Come on. Get your kit off,” Harry breathes impatiently from where he’s lying on the bed. He’s already naked, has been since nearly the moment they got to Louis’. He’s got three fingers working inside himself while Louis just stands at the end of the bed and watches. When he lets out a high pitched whine of, “Lou,” Louis finally springs into action. He sheds his clothes quickly, then kneels on the bed in between Harry’s legs. 

Once he’s rolled a condom on and slicked himself up, he gently pulls Harry’s fingers out of himself. “It’s alright, baby. I’ve got you,” he says leaning on one of his forearms and brushing Harry’s curls away from his forehead. When he starts to push in, Harry pulls him in by the back of the neck for a kiss. He starts out slow and deep, but as soon as he finds that spot inside Harry, his thrusts turn hard and fast. 

When Harry comes, he comes untouched and with a deep moan of Louis’ name, nails raking down Louis’ back and body tightening almost painfully around Louis. It doesn’t take long for Louis to come after that, buried deep inside Harry and teeth sunk into the skin of Harry’s shoulder. After Louis’ tossed the condom and cleaned them both up the best he can, he pulls Harry in close and folds his body around him. 

***

 

Harry wakes up to the most obnoxious alarm he’s ever heard. And he knows for a fact that it’s not his because he is feeling very annoyed instead of feeling very empowered. He knows how to start the day off right, with Beyonce. This, however, is definitely not Beyonce. It’s an atrocious, proper alarm sound that makes him turn his face and groan into the pillow. The alarm’s quickly shut off after that. 

“Sorry, love. Gotta get up for work,” Louis whispers in his ear. And, oh yeah, Louis.

Harry rolls over in his arms and smiles up at him. “It’s alright,” he mumbles sleepily. “I have to work, too.” He rubs at his eyes with the back of his hands and pouts when Louis coos at him. 

“Don’t pout. You’re cute.” And, fuck, Louis’ voice is, like, really raspy in the morning. Harry’s probably hard. “Wanna shower with me? You can borrow some of my clothes, if you want?” Louis asks. And, yeah, okay. Harry’s definitely hard. 

They shower together and after Louis’ done washing Harry’s hair, Harry drops to his knees and sucks him off as a thank you. Louis gets him off, too, staring up at him through his lashes while Harry washes his hair for him. He lets Harry borrow one of his nicest jumpers and a pair of trousers and Harry makes him breakfast. When Harry has to leave, lest he be late, Louis makes sure they exchange numbers and tells him to keep his Friday schedule open. He kisses Harry slow and deep and then pats him on the bum on the way out. 

It’s a beautiful morning. 

***

Harry is actually early to his new job. He’s quite proud of himself, really. When he gets there, he’s got twenty minutes to spare. He makes himself a cup of tea and after a bit of thought, makes one for his new boss because he hasn’t met the guy yet and he figures first impressions are everything. Plus, he did get a job as an assistant and procuring tea is usually one way people are required to assist. Or something. 

He still has no idea who his boss is. All he knows is that he is now the new “assistant to Dr. Tomlinson, Lead Scientist.” At least that’s what the letter had said. Dr. Tomlinson had been away on business during the interview process, so he’s really hoping his new boss likes him. Or at least isn’t a dick to him. 

It’s not until nine o'clock that Dr. Tomlinson comes into work, he finds, and that kind of confuses Harry because he’s required to be in at eight. How does he assist someone when said someone is not in? He doesn’t know. He’ll probably find out. 

"It doesn't really matter if you don't like it. That's what they asked for, so that's what you're doing." Harry hears an authoritative voice say. "Whatever, just make sure your report is done by this evening and on my desk, okay? I don't have time to talk to you about this." 

Huh. Harry kinda recognizes that voice, but he can't place it. He can't see anyone, though. His desk is situated around the corner from the main part of the building and directly in front of Dr. Tomlinson's office. He tunes the rest of their conversation out and looks over the contracts he'd been given to sort. 

By the time he's gotten all the contracts sorted, basically all he had to do was organize them by company, it's past nine and Harry's starting to think his boss isn't coming. He's just about to get up and get himself some more tea, when he hears footsteps. Two men round the corner, one about his height but with a wider build and bigger muscles, and the other- well, the other is Louis. Which is kind of- oh god. 

"I understand that, Liam, but she can't just refuse to do the research because she doesn't like the company. That's not really how it works," Louis says. 

"Yeah, obviously." The other guy- Liam, rolls his eyes. "But you should go easier on her, don't you think?" 

They're both walking right towards Harry which means they're walking right towards Dr. Tomlinson's office. Neither one of them have looked at Harry yet, though. "No, I don't think so. She should be doing her job." Louis' eyes flick briefly to Harry on their way past him and his steps falter just a bit, but other than that he doesn't react and they both walk into Dr. Tomlinson's office. _Fuck_. 

As soon as the door shuts Harry starts panicking. He can't very well have a freak out right outside the door, though, so he goes back to the little kitchenette and makes himself another cup of tea. He makes Dr. Tomlinson one, too, because his has gone cold. And he's really, very much in denial about this whole situation and praying that this Liam guy is actually Dr. Tomlinson. 

Harry gets back to his desk just as a frazzled looking Liam walks out of the door. "Dr. Tomlinson will see you now," he says and walks past Harry. Oh god. Oh fuck. _Shit_. He gives himself about thirty seconds to freak the fuck out before he grabs one of the teas, walks to Dr. Tomlinson's office, and knocks on the door. (He's still in denial.) 

"Come in," Louis calls from the other side. 

Harry breathes in deeply and then pushes the door open, peeks his head inside. "Uhm, hi. I was told you're ready to see me?" 

Louis looks him over and waves him inside. "Yes, come in. Please shut the door behind you," Louis orders. So Harry does. 

He hesitates for a moment, but then he walks forwards and sets the cup on top of Louis' desk. "I didn't really know how you took it, or what you even like, so it's just Yorkshire."

Louis grabs the cup and looks down at it, raises an eyebrow. "No sugar?" Harry shakes his head. "No milk?" Another head shake. Louis takes a sip and hums. "That's just how I like it." And, like, he didn't actually praise Harry's tea making abilities, but it feels like he did. So Harry can't help but beam. "Take a seat Mr. Styles." 

Wow. This is very formal. Especially considering they've already had their cocks in each other's mouths and Harry's currently wearing Louis' clothes. Harry sits down in the chair across from Louis and crosses his legs, folds his hands in his lap. Louis just keeps staring at him and it's making him squirm because he really can't tell if it's good or bad. 

"You look good in my clothes," is what Louis finally says but judging by the look on his face, that's really not what he meant to say. 

"Uh, yeah. Thank you."

Louis runs his hand over his face and sighs. "I'm gonna be informal for, like, five seconds, Harry. I'm your boss. And since I'm your boss I don't think-"

Harry cuts him off with a snapped, "Don't say it, okay? I don't want to hear it. I fancy you, I know you fancy me, and you can say all you want about how much this will probably end, but it won't."

"Oh really?" Louis asks dryly. 

"Really."

"Why is that? Please, enlighten me."

"Well, the thing is Louis-"

"Dr. Tomlinson," Louis corrects and leans back in his chair. And okay. Fuck. Dr. Tomlinson. Harry is hard. 

"Right. The thing is, _Doctor_ Tomlinson, you like me too much to let me go. If you didn't you wouldn't have let me stay the night. Or wear your clothes. Or cook you breakfast." Louis just raises a brow. "It's not like me sucking your dick had any sway in whether or not I got this job and I can't work my way up until I've finished my masters degree anyways. And, technically, all the final decisions are made by _your_ boss. So, it's not really unethical." 

"Still, it should probably stop, Harry."

Harry shrugs. "You say that now, but I can be very persistent."

"That may be true, but I've got self control."

"Yeah, maybe," Harry says and stands up. He lays his hands flat on Louis' desk and leans forward into his space. "But it'll get hard, Dr. Tomlinson. You won't let me go." As he talks, Louis steadily starts to lean forward until they're sharing breath. Harry lets their lips brush together briefly and licks at his lips, makes sure his tongue brushes up against Louis' as well, before he says lowly, "You'll see." Then, he turns on his heel and walks out of Louis' office. If he has to make a detour to the bathroom because _Doctor_ Louis Tomlinson, then nobody has to know. 

***

 

Harry's been working for Louis for two weeks when he actually starts to make some headway. His pretty face isn't the only thing going for him. He's damn good at science, too, if he does say so himself. Also, his organizational skills are fantastic. And his hands. 

“Styles, did you get all those research writeups I asked for?” 

Harry looks up from the mess of papers on his desk and frowns at Louis. “I did, yeah. Can I talk to you about one of them, though?”

“Fine, just make sure to keep the door open,” Louis says and barely spares him a glance on his way to his office. Harry gathers up all of the documents, keeps them organized in the piles he had created best he can. He walks into Louis' office and shuts the door. Louis doesn't say anything, just rolls his eyes. 

"Okay, so, I was reviewing them a bit for you because I know you're really busy." Louis raises a brow. "I have your schedule. I'm your assistant, remember? Anyways, these ones are all accurate," Harry says and hands him the majority of the stack. 

"What do all the different colored tabs mean?Why are they color coded?" 

"Oh, right. Well I'm in the process of making you a key for all of them, but all the scientists are assigned a color so you can get through them easier. Like, if you need to get to Liam's research, just look for the red tab instead of trying to find his name in all these stacks of paper. Thought it would save you some time."

"Oh. Wow." Louis raises his eyebrows and looks at Harry surprised. "That's a really good idea, actually, thanks. So what's the problem you've found?" 

Harry beams at him and bites his lip. "Thanks," he says with a little blush on his cheeks. He likes when Louis praises him. "The problem I found was in Ben's research." Harry flips through the pages until he finds the one he needs. "He misidentified the soils, so all of his research and write ups are wrong. There's a few pages that have pictures of the soil and the findings he found when he examined the samples, but he identifies them all wrong and based his research off that."

Louis takes the stack of papers from Harry and looks over the pictures and descriptions of the soils. They definitely are wrong and Louis doesn't really know how one of the supposed 'top scientists' messed up on something so simple. "Huh, those are definitely wrong. Like, really wrong. What the fuck." 

"Yeah, I know. I'm actually really surprised he did that bad. That's, like, basic geology."

"That it is, dear Harold." Louis starts flipping through the rest of the pages of the report frowning when he finds more errors. "This is all shit." He tosses the papers on his desk and rubs at his temples. "I don't really have the time to redo all of his work. I'm gonna have to, though, if this is going to be anywhere near ready for the presentation next week." 

Harry trails his hand up Louis' arm until it's resting on his shoulder and moves to stand behind him. "Lean forward a bit, Lou." Louis hesitates a moment, but eventually does as he says. He rests both of his hands on Louis' shoulders and starts massaging at the knots he finds there. "You'll figure it out. I can look at your schedule again and see if there's something I can move around. I don't think you actually have to meet with Nick until mid-next week, so I can change it. We'll find time."

"Yeah, I suppose I could-" he cuts himself off with a groan when Harry works his fingers in a bit harder. "Fuck, you're good at this. You're good with your hands."

"So I've been told." He keeps working at that spot. Mostly just because he wants to keep hearing the little noises Louis keeps making, but Louis doesn't need to know that. "S'it feel good, Lou?" 

Louis drops his head forward and Harry smirks to himself when he says a little breathily, "Yeah. Yeah, it's really nice." 

Harry leans forward over the back of his chair and runs his lips up Louis' neck. "Yeah? You're so tense." He emphasizes his point by rubbing his thumbs into a knot at the base of his neck. "I could help you relieve some of that stress," Harry whispers into the shell of Louis' ear, lips pressed up against it.

Louis lets out a little, breathy moan and tilts his head to side, lets Harry suck a mark into the skin of his neck before he abruptly sits up and bats at Harry's hands. "This is why the door was supposed to stay open. Go stand over there," Louis demands and points at the bookshelf by the door. 

Harry squeezes at Louis' shoulders one more time and then obeys. He leans back against the wall by the bookshelf and smirks over at Louis. "I like it when you tell me what to do, Dr. Tomlinson. I'll be good, promise." 

Louis buries his face in his hands, elbows resting on his desk, and lets out a frustrated groan. "Just- I need you to go get Ben. Just go get Ben and send him in here." 

"Whatever you want, babe," Harry says and walks out the door. He hears Louis make another frustrated noise into his hands and smiles smugly to himself all the way to Ben's office.

***

 

His next attempt comes the following Wednesday. When he walks into the little kitchenette, he finds Liam leaning against the counter making small talk with Louis. Louis gives him a once over and then promptly turns around to dig through the boxes of tea sitting by the kettle. 

Harry smiles to himself and walks over to Liam, wraps one of his hands around Liam's left bicep. "Wow," he breathes. "Your arms are, like, really big." 

Liam makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat when Harry squeezes at his arm. "Uhh, yeah. I work out a lot." He actually stutters. How cute. 

"I can tell. They're really nice. Solid." Harry squeezes again and smirks when Liam flexes under his hand. He brings his other hand up to run his fingers along Liam's forearm. "Bet you've got a lot of muscle here, too. And your hands. They're really nice." He trails his fingertips over Liam's hand. 

"Yeah, I, uhm, press-ups. Yeah." 

Harry hums and slides his other hand up Liam's arm to wrap it around his bicep too. "Mm, I bet. Can hold yourself up in that position a long time, hm? Can probably bench a lot, too, yeah?” He drops his voice low, makes it deep and gravely. “‘M sure you could pick me up, hold me against a wall without breaking a sweat.” Liam squeaks and actually _nods_ in agreement. Louis slams the box of tea on the counter and curses under his breath. Amazing. Harry is so pleased with himself. “I bet you’ve got really good stamina. Could go for hours if you needed to.” 

“I- Uh, yeah. Stamina is good. I could- yes.” 

Harry hums again and digs his fingertips into Liam’s bicep. “I don’t doubt it, babe. Do you think I’m pretty?” He asks, biting at his lower lip and looking up at Liam through his eyelashes. “It seems like you do. I mean, you’re not small.” He shifts his gaze pointedly to Liam’s crotch where there’s an obvious bulge in the front of his trousers. 

“Yeah, yes. I- you’re, yes. Very pretty.” Liam runs his gaze over Harry’s face and lets the back of his hand graze over Harry’s stomach. Harry presses closer and bites his bottom lip when Liam grabs onto his waist. Liam digs his fingers into Harry’s waist and then quickly extracts himself from Harry’s grip, his brows furrowed. “I, uhm. I’m straight. You’re really very pretty, Harry, but you’re still, y’know, and I don’t fancy blokes. I’m just gonna,” he cuts himself off, waving his hands around wildly, and makes his way towards the restrooms. 

Harry turns and looks at Louis, folds his arms across his chest. Louis’ staring very intently at the granite countertops, hands clenched into fists on top of it and jaw set. “Harry,” he grits out. “That was massively inappropriate and that kind of behavior will not be tolerated. In my office. Now.” When he figures out Louis isn’t going to go first, Harry sighs and leads them to Louis’ office. He definitely sways his hips a bit more than necessary. His bum is one of his best assets. 

He plops himself down in the chair in front of Louis’ desk and pulls his knees up to his chest. Louis shuts the door behind him, _definitely_ turns the lock, and then sits on the edge of the desk in front of Harry, arms crossed over his chest. “Get your shoes off my chair. Don’t you have any manners?” Instead of dropping his feet to the floor, Harry kicks off his boots. Louis mutters something under his breath and rubs at his temples. “You can’t just sexually harass my employees, Harry. If he filed a complaint then I’d have to fire you.”

“He wouldn’t file a complaint.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes, I do,” Harry says and rests his chin on his knees. “He’s one of your best mates, isn’t he? He’ll just talk to you about it and probably blush and stammer every time he sees me. Plus, I didn’t even harass him. That was just flirting, Lou. And in case you weren’t paying attention, he flirted back. If he’d had told me to stop, I would’ve.” 

Louis lets out of a huff. “God, Harry, you’re so fucking frustrating. Stop trying to get my employees to fuck you to make me jealous. Don’t do it again. If you do decide to engage in that kind of behavior again, then I’ll be forced to administer punishment.”

Harry pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and looks up at Louis from underneath his eyelashes. “Are you gonna spank me, Dr. Tomlinson?” 

Louis’ eyes go dark at that. He clenches his jaw and inhales deeply through his nose before, “God damn it.” He’s off his desk and on Harry so fast he barely has time to drop his knees. Louis straddles his lap and fists his hand in Harry’s hair. “So fucking frustrating,” he mumbles under his breath before connecting their lips in a harsh kiss. 

Harry's lips part as soon as Louis bites down and tugs on his bottom lip and moans into Louis' mouth. Louis swallows the sound greedily and pitches his hips forward in Harry's lap, hand tightening in Harry's hair. "Fuck, Lou, want you so bad," Harry whines against his lips. 

"Thought you wanted Liam," Louis all but growls as he bites at Harry's jaw. 

"Just you. Only you." 

"Good." He sucks all along the column of Harry's throat leaving red and purple bruises in his wake. Harry drops his hands to Louis' arse and squeezes as he pulls him down against him and then grinds up against the swell of Louis' arse. 

Just as Louis starts undoing the buttons on Harry's shirt, his desk phone rings. "Shit," Louis groans as he drops his head to Harry's shoulder. Harry actually whimpers when Louis gets off his lap and leans across the desk to answer the phone with a snapped, "what?" 

Harry tilts his head back and stares up at the ceiling while he tries to catch his breath and will his semi down. It's not working very well, he doesn't think. Hopefully they'll have a repeat and get to finish what they started when Louis gets off the phone. He quickly shuts that train of thought down because it's definitely not helping the situation in the front of his trousers. Shit. 

"I have a meeting in five minutes," Louis says after he hangs up the phone. "You need to come with and take notes." He tugs Harry to his feet and, after Harry's stuffed his feet back in his boots, leads him to the door, but before he opens it he pins Harry to the well next to it. "Stop trying to get my friends to fuck you. Or I _will_ do something to make sure you stop." He tugs Harry's head back by his hair and sucks a mark into the underside of Harry's jaw. "Got it?"

Harry just nods his head and follows Louis out the door when he pulls it open. So, Louis is the jealous type. Interesting. 

 

The meeting is long and boring and more than a little awkward. They're discussing the feasibility of building on a certain plot of land with one of the companies they're under contract for. It's boring as fuck and Harry's still sporting a semi. He still takes all the notes he's supposed to. 

Every time Liam catches his eye he blushes something fierce and quickly flicks his eyes away. Harry sends him a cheeky wink one of the times he glances over and laughs internally at the way Liam trips over his words and starts squirming. It earns him a pinch on his side from Louis, but he thinks it's definitely worth it. Whenever Louis looks at him, the very few times he does, Harry peers up at him from under his lashes and licks his lips. 

By the end of the meeting, they're both most definitely more sexually frustrated than they were before the meeting started. Louis gets sucked into a private meeting straight after though, so Harry doesn't get invited back to his office. He probably pouts the rest of the day. 

***

 

The following Saturday is when they have the meeting Louis needed all the research write ups for. Harry knows for a fact that Louis didn't have time to redo the experiments and Ben definitely didn't get off his lazy arse to do it. It's halfway through the meeting when Louis starts stuttering through Ben's paperwork and trying to fill in all of the gaps. It clearly doesn't work, but Harry's a bad ass. 

"Uh, Dr. Tomlinson, can we break for, like, five minutes? I forgot one of the files at my desk. Stupid, I know."

Louis eyes him wearily but really has no other choice than to say, "Yeah, that's fine. Five minute break then regroup back here." The executive they're meeting with looks pissed, but he's a pretentious bastard anyways so no one really pays him any mind. 

Harry's the only one that leaves the conference room, figured he would be. He makes his way to his desk as quick as he can and grabs the file. On his way back he grabs himself a cup of tea and gets one for Louis, too. He's a great assistant, really. 

When he gets back, Louis' in a heated discussion with the executive. He waits patiently until Louis notices him and excuses himself. Harry hands Louis his tea when he gets close enough. "Oh, that's just great. Needed a tea break, did you? Stopped my meeting for a tea break? Mr. Tomlinson, I think your assistant is lacking, don't you?"

Louis grits his teeth and goes to say something, but Harry quickly cuts him off. "Actually, I stopped the meeting to get an important file regarding the feasibility of building the structure you're after on that particular plot of land. If you'd rather not build it, that's fine I can just go take the file back to my desk. Considering I am an assistant, though, I figured I'd make myself useful to _Doctor_ Tomlinson and get him a cup of tea so he can continue this meeting without having to break again." 

Harry turns his attention from the man and hands Louis the file. "Sorry, I didn't mean to forget it. Won't happen again."

Louis takes the file and says, "Right, thanks Styles." It comes of mind of cold, but the grateful look he gives Harry is anything but. He goes back to the front of the room and opens the folder, starts reading the results out loud. He falters a bit halfway through and sends Harry a questioning look, but Harry just shrugs. He's a badass. 

After the meeting's over and Louis' gotten rid of the executive, he gives Harry a pointed look and says, "Styles, my office in five minutes." Harry doesn't wait the five minutes, he goes straight to Louis' office. 

When Louis comes in, Harry's spinning around in his chair making himself dizzy. "You are such a child," Louis says with a shake of head. Harry just shrugs and spins again. Louis doesn't close the door, much to Harry's disappointment, just walks around the desk and stops the chair mid spin. "Get up." 

Harry listens, of course he does, and stands in front of Louis. He doesn't say anything, just stares at him, and it makes Harry nervous. Harry might be a bit taller than Louis, but under his intense gaze he feels much smaller. 

"Why'd you do that?" Louis finally asks. 

"I dunno. Didn't much fancy seeing you fail," Harry says with a shrug. 

"Did you forget the file on purpose? That made me look like a giant idiot, you know."

Harry sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and shakes his head. "No, Lou, I swear. I didn't even remember it till you got to Ben's folder."

"How'd you do it, then?" 

"I charmed my way into the research lab after you went home the other day and found all the samples Ben had took. Redid them, took the notes, and wrote up a report. Took a bit, but."

"You broke into the lab and stole Ben's samples to do a proper write up?" Harry just shrugs again. Louis rubs at his jaw for a moment and stares at Harry. He lets out a little sigh and then pulls Harry in for a hug, buries his face in Harry's neck. Harry makes a startled noise but quickly hugs him back. "Thank you, Harry. Honestly. Thank you. You saved my arse." 

Harry gives Louis a squeeze and says, "I don't mind. It's fine."

Louis holds onto him tighter, burrows closer, and whispers, "you smell good." Harry can't help but giggle at that. He's a badass. 

***

 

Louis breaks two weeks later. Really, it feels like Harry's the one breaking, but either way. Louis breaks. 

Harry's sitting at his desk fixing another one of Ben's mistakes. He's seriously considering telling Louis to just fire him already because honestly. Ben is an idiot. The sound of Louis' voice makes him look up from his work briefly but he quickly looks back at the report in front of him. It takes him a bit to register what he just saw, but when he does he snaps his head back up quick enough to give himself whiplash. 

Louis' wearing tight black trousers and a grey button up. He's got his hair done up in a quiff and he's got a bit of scruff on his face, just how Harry likes. But he's also got glasses perched on his nose and he's wearing black and white braces. And like- Jesus Christ. Harry's never gotten hard so fast in his life. 

As soon as Louis gets into his office, Harry stands up and gathers the report he was working on. He rushes into Louis' office and shuts the door gently behind him. "Can I help you?" Louis asks peering up at him over the rim of his glasses. _Fuck_. 

"I, uh, yes?" 

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"Statement." Harry walks over to Louis' desk, but instead of standing in front of it, he walks behind it and leans against the edge beside Louis' chair. "Ben fucked up his reports again," he says as he places the packet in front of Louis. 

Louis thumbs through the pages quickly and then leans back against his chair with a sigh. “Fucking idiot.” He takes his glasses off and sets them on his desk, rubs at his eyes. “I’m gonna have to fire him. I’ve really got no choice. Shit.” He scrubs his hands over his face one last time before putting his glasses back on. 

“I didn’t know you wore glasses.” Harry’s definitely staring. Fuck. 

“What? Oh, yeah. I didn’t have time to put me lenses in.” He chews on the inside of his cheek for a moment and then sighs again. “I’ve gotten a few resumes that I can look over, I just don’t really have the time unless I stay late.” 

“I could stay with if you want? I don’t really have to do anything and I could get us, like, some take out or something.” 

“You wouldn’t mind?” Louis asks looking over to him. Harry shakes his because _no_ he really wouldn’t. “Yeah, alright. That’d be good actually. It’d get done quicker. Tomorrow, yeah? Do you think you could go get Ben? It’s probably best if I don’t prolong the inevitable.” 

Harry doesn’t know why he says it, he really doesn’t, but he leans in close to Louis’ ear and whispers gruffly, “Whatever you want, daddy.” 

Louis sucks in a breath and breathes out harshly through his nose, latches onto Harry’s wrist when he tries to walk away. “What did you just say?” 

Harry looks to Louis embarrassed, lip drawn between his teeth. Except, Louis’ eyes are blown and he’s looking at Harry like he wants to bend him over his desk. Which. Harry can get behind that. Or in front of. Whatever. Harry licks his lips and looks at Louis with a little smirk playing on his lips. “Whatever you want, daddy.” 

“Fuck,” Louis mutters under his breath and yanks at Harry’s wrist until he stumbles forward and has to catch himself on the arms of Louis’ chair. “Whatever I want?”

Harry straddles Louis’ lap and hooks his arms around Louis’ neck, plays with the hairs at the nape of his neck. He leans in close to Louis and licks along his bottom lip. “Yeah, anything,” he breathes, lips brushing against Louis’ while he speaks. 

Louis makes a broken noise in the back of his throat and tugs at Harry’s bottom lip with his teeth. “Fuck,” he says again before licking his way into Harry’s mouth. He licks along the backs of his teeth and the roof his mouth before massaging their tongues together. 

As soon as their tongues meet, Harry moans into his mouth and starts grinding down onto Louis’ lap. He’s already hard, so hard, and Louis’ getting there quickly too, can feel him fattening up beneath him. He slides Louis’ braces down his shoulders and works on unbuttoning his shirt while he continues to grind down on him. When he’s got all the buttons on Louis’ shirt undone, he tugs his jumper over his head and pushes Louis’ shirt open, presses their chests together. “Louis, fuck, want you so bad. Please.” 

“Yeah, baby. Yeah.” Louis fumbles at the buckle of Harry’s belt and then pulls it through the loops once he’s gotten it undone. He undoes Harry’s flies and slips his hand underneath the waistband of his jeans to palm at Harry’s cock through his pants. “Want you to suck me off.” 

Harry whines against his mouth and grinds down hard against Louis’ cock then up into his hand. “Yeah, wanna- please, daddy.” 

“Fuck.” Louis pulls him into another rough kiss before he pulls back with a nip to Harry’s bottom lip and pushes at his shoulders. Harry doesn't waste any time before he drops to his knees. He leans up and kisses down Louis' chest, tugs on his nipples a bit with his teeth. He makes quick work of getting Louis' belt and trousers undone and then tugs his trousers down to his knees. 

Harry licks along the outline of Louis' cock over his briefs and suckles at the head, fingertips dancing along the waistband of his pants. "C'mon baby, don't tease," Louis grunts out above him, one of his hands falling down to tangle in Harry's hair. 

Of course, he listens. Harry tugs Louis' pants down to where his trousers are and takes Louis' cock into his hand. He strokes him a couple times while he licks around the head and dips his tongue into the slit. "Wanna fuck my mouth, daddy?" 

Louis curses under his breath, hand tightening in Harry's hair. "Yeah, baby. Fuck, yeah." Harry takes just the head of Louis' cock into his mouth, relaxes his jaw, and hums around him. Louis starts out slow, tentatively rocking his hips up as he pushes Harry's head down. 

It doesn't take long before he works up a rhythm, steadily fucking his cock in and out of Harry's mouth. When he hits the back of Harry's throat, Harry gags a bit and pulls off just long enough to take a couple breaths before swallowing him back down. He relaxes his throat and the next time Louis rocks in deep, he's met with little resistance. 

Harry blinks up at him, tears forming in the corner of his eyes and clumping his eyelashes together, lips stretched wide. "Fuck, baby, look so good." Harry hums around him and tries to take him deeper. He drops his hand down to palm at himself, but when Louis says, "yeah, go on. Wanna see you touch yourself," Harry snakes his hand underneath the waistband of his briefs and starts stroking himself slowly. 

Louis' close. Harry can tell by the way his rhythm is faltering and the constant stream of curses falling from his lips. When he hits the back of Harry's throat again, Harry swallows around him. Louis lets a deep moan and when Harry does it again, he comes down his throat with a silent shout, hand tightening painfully in Harry's hair.

Harry swallows and pulls off him gently, starts kissing his way back up Louis' chest until he stands on shaky legs and connects their lips. Louis bats Harry's hand away from his cock and takes it into his own, starts stroking him quickly. "So good, baby. Did so-" he's cut off by a knock on his door. Both of their eyes widen and Harry turns to look at the door. "Did you lock the door?" Louis whispers harshly. Harry shakes his head and drops back to his knees to tug Louis' trousers up. Louis curses under his breath and calls, "Just a minute!" 

Louis starts doing the buttons up on his shirt, lifts his hips when Harry prompts him. "I need to talk to you about something, Louis," Liam says from the other side of the door. 

"Shit, get under the desk," Louis whispers at Harry. 

"What?"

"Get under the desk, c'mon. Not enough time." Louis pats down his hair and finishes buckling his belt while Harry looks around for his shirt. Liam, apparently, is impatient and opens the door just as Harry finds his shirt. He grabs it and then crawls under the desk, pulls Louis' chair in to block him. "I said just a minute," Louis tells Liam and spreads his legs a bit to give Harry more room. 

"Yeah, sorry, it's just important." Harry tunes them out and rests his forehead against one of Louis' knees. He's still hard and he's half tempted to just get himself off, but he doesn't think he has the willpower to be quiet, especially not with Louis right in front him. He always wants to put on a show for Louis. 

It seems like ages before Liam finally stands up to leave. Harry hears the door open and is about to breathe a sigh of relief when Liam says, "Why is there a belt on your floor?" 

Harry's head shoots up, worried, and hits the underside of the desk. He swears under his breath and rubs at the spot and then starts panicking because Liam definitely heard _that._ "You alright, Lou? Sounded like it hurt," Liam says. 

"What? Oh right. Ow, shit. Banged me knee." Louis feels around under the desk until he finds the top of Harry's head and pets at it. "Oops." 

"Okay," Liam says slowly. "I'm gonna go now." 

As soon as Harry hears the click of the door shutting, Louis pulls away from the desk and peers down at him with a frown. "You alright, love?" 

Harry nods and crawls out from underneath Louis' desk. Louis helps him to his feet and then pulls him down onto his lap. He cards his fingers through Harry's curls and kisses him gently. "Maybe we should lock the door next time," Harry mumbles. 

Louis laughs and nods. "Yeah, probably best." Well. He just agreed to a next time. Harry's quite pleased with himself. "Want me to get you off?" Louis asks against his lips. Harry nods, so Louis does. 

***

 

After work the next day, Harry runs out to get them takeout from the Thai place across the street. Louis' already looking over the resumes when he gets back, glasses perched on his nose again. Harry's pretty sure he's wearing them because Harry made it very obvious how much he likes them. 

Harry makes him stop working long enough to eat. They talk a lot about everything but work over their dinner and Harry finds that he actually really _likes_ Louis. Like, yeah he's always wanted his dick and he knew he wanted to go on proper dates with him, but now he wants more than that. Now, he wants Louis' heart. And his dick. Mostly his heart, though. 

He's not really sure what to do with his new feelings because he hasn't ever properly dated. School was always more important and then finding a job, but now he wants it. He wants Louis, he wants to fall in love with him, and he wants Louis to love him, too. Now, all he has to do is come up with a plan. It’ll be an amazing plan, he’s sure. Before he can think too hard on it, though, Louis interrupts his thoughts with, “Wanna stay at mine tonight?” And, like, Harry can’t say no to that. His amazing planning skills will have to wait. 

 

***

 

Harry is seriously starting to doubt his amazing planning skills. It's not that he hasn't come up with plenty in the last month, because he has, really, but they're all grossly romantic and he's not certain if Louis would like that. Well, he thinks he would, but he doesn't want to risk it. It has to be perfect. 

The fact that they haven't stopped hooking up doesn't help either. Every weekend is spent at Louis' and Harry's found himself on his knees in Louis' office more times than he can count. He even got Louis to fuck him over his desk once after he promised at least seven times that the door was definitely locked. 

And it's all nice, it really is. Harry's happy about it. It's just- he'd really like to know what they are, if anything. They don't go on dates, but Louis surprises him with nice dinners in sometimes. Occasionally Louis will even buy him flowers, or there was one time Louis got him the headscarf he'd been not subtly dropping hints about wanting.

They don't talk about their feelings, about what they're doing. They just do it. It's not just about fucking either, which is confusing. The only thing Harry _does_ know for certain is that neither one of them are doing whatever this is with anyone else. Or anything else for that matter. They're exclusively not together. Or something. 

The point, is that after a month Harry's pretty desperate to figure out what's going on, to figure out what he and Louis actually are. He decides to enlist Niall's help. That kind of shows just how desperate he is. Niall is very unhelpful when it comes to his love life. 

They meet up at one of Niall's favorite pubs and after procuring their drinks slink off to one of the booths in the corner. Harry slides in first and then yanks Niall down in the space next to him. If he's gonna talk about his feelings, he'd really prefer to do it while getting cuddles. Niall indulges him, of course, and wraps one of his arms around him. 

"So, Hazza, what's on your mind?" 

Harry knocks his head against Niall's shoulder until he starts playing with his hair. "Well, I'm trying to figure out what's going on between me and Lou. I can't really read him properly and I'm too nervous to do something about it. Plus, the only ideas I can come up with to express my feelings are sappy and romantic as fuck."

"Okay," Niall says slowly. "I don't see how that's a problem. Romantic gestures are always nice."

"Yeah. I think so, but what if he doesn't?"

Niall scoffs and tugs on Harry's hair. "Yeah, I highly doubt that. No one says no to that." 

Harry hums and pulls his knees up to his chest, rests the majority of his weight on Niall. "What do I do, then?" 

"I dunno, mate. Just tell him you wanna suck his dick but you also wanna make him breakfast and go on dates."

"That's very crude, Niall." Niall just shrugs jostling Harry a bit. Harry frowns at him and scoots closer, wraps one of his arms around Niall's middle and rests his head on his shoulder. "I want it to be sweet. To make him realize I actually do like him, like properly, and that I want to be a thing. Like an exclusive thing and shit."

"You are an exclusive thing."

"Yeah, but like a real, exclusive thing. Not just quick fucks in his office and silently agreeing that we don't want to do it with other people."

Niall hums and is quiet for a moment. "He likes footie right? Why don't you get him some tickets to a match and then you can cook him dinner afterwards or something. Maybe bake something."

That's actually a good idea. Harry's kind of surprised by it, but grateful nonetheless. "Yeah, alright. I could do that." 

“I’m amazing. Go get me another pint.” 

Harry rolls his eyes but goes to crawl over Niall to get out of the booth. As soon as he looks up though, he quickly sits back down. “Shit,” he curses under his breath. “Louis’ here.” 

Niall follows his gaze and lets out a low whistle. “Well damn. I can definitely see the appeal.”

“Shut up, Niall,” Harry hisses. “Oh my god, he’s coming over here. This is awful. I’m so not prepared for this.” He drops his head to Niall’s shoulder and groans.

“Hello, Harry,” Louis says when he reaches their table.

Harry groans again and knocks his head against Niall’s shoulder before lifting his head and smiling at Louis. “Hey, Lou. How are you?” 

“Y’know, can’t complain.” Louis crosses his arms over his chest and glances between Niall and Harry. “Who’s this, then?” 

“Oh, right. This is Niall. Niall meet Louis.” 

Niall holds out his hand for Louis to shake and smiles brightly. “Nice to meet you, mate. Heard lots about you.” 

“Can’t say the same, _mate_ ,” Louis says, clipped, and refuses to shake Niall's hand. Well, that’s rude, Harry thinks. “You sure seem awfully close.” 

Harry frowns and furrows his brows. “Yeah, we’ve known each other since we were kids.” 

“That’s nice.” It definitely doesn’t sound nice. “Anyways, I should be going. Gotta find Liam, hopefully take him home.” 

Okay, like, Harry _knows_ Liam is straight, but the way Louis just said that makes it seem like he’s most definitely not. “Uh, alright.” 

“See you Monday, Harry. Hope you guys have a great night. I know I will.” Louis gives them a half hearted wave and leaves after shooting a glare in Niall’s direction. 

“Well, that was pretty fucking rude. And awkward,” Niall comments once Louis’ far enough away. 

Harry looks at him with a frown. “I know. He’s not usually like that.” He nuzzles into Niall’s shoulder. “Let’s go home. I’m tired.”

***

 

Louis keeps acting weird. Harry doesn’t hear from him all weekend which is really strange because considering the past few weeks, Harry should be lounging around Louis’ flat, not hiding under the covers in his own bed. Every text or call Harry attempts is ignored and he’s really fucking confused. For some reason, Harry still bakes him cupcakes and makes sure to decorate them with pink frosting and heart sprinkles. Just in case. 

Monday morning Harry brings the cupcakes to work and follows Louis into his office as soon as he arrives. “I made you cupcakes,” Harry says with too much enthusiasm as he thrusts the plate of cupcakes at Louis. 

Louis accepts the cupcakes, but just sets them down on his desk before taking a seat. “Thanks, Mr. Styles.” 

Okay. That’s weird. Harry tries to brush it off. “So, how was your weekend, Lou?”

“Dr. Tomlinson,” Louis corrects. Okay, that’s even weirder. Louis hasn’t made Harry call him Dr. Tomlinson for over a month. What is happening? “It was fine, thanks.” He doesn’t say anything else, turns his attention to the stacks of paper on his desk. When Harry doesn’t say anything, Louis looks up at him with an eyebrow quirked. “Is there anything else I can help you with or can you do some actual work now?”

“Uh, I don’t- I was just- yeah, fine,” Harry stammers out. He’s kind of shocked really because Louis is being a dick and Harry’s never felt this stupid or uncomfortable around Louis before. It’s really weird and Harry’s just- well, he’s kind of hurt is the thing. He doesn’t say anything else and neither does Louis, so he slinks back to his desk and goes to work. 

 

It doesn’t stop, is the thing. Harry had tried to be optimistic about the whole thing, tried to chalk it up to just a bad day or Louis being stressed. Except it’s been two weeks and nothing’s changed. Louis is one hundred percent professional whenever they’re at work and never returns any of Harry’s phone calls or text messages. He keeps his door shut throughout the day making sure Harry knows he isn’t welcome. It’s all just really confusing and uncomfortable for Harry, to the point where he’s actually considering looking for a new job.

 

It’s Friday and Harry’s just getting ready to pack up when he gets a call at his desk from Louis. "Liam and I have been discussing our meeting for Monday," Louis says as soon as Harry answers. "I need you to finish going over the slides for my presentation and fix any inaccuracies before you leave. Can you do that, Mr. Styles?"

"Yeah, I got it, Dr. Tomlinson. It'll be done tonight."

"Cheers. It's in your email. Just leave it on your desk when you're done. Night, Styles." Harry goes to hang up, but quickly realizes Louis hasn't yet. Harry goes to ask if there's anything else when Louis starts speaking again. "I dunno what to do, mate. It's so hard to act like everything's fine when it's so clearly not." 

Okay, like, Louis most definitely thinks Harry already hang up. Harry probably should hang up because this is really rude, but for some reason he doesn't. "You should just talk to him, Louis. Nothing is going to be fixed if you just keep ignoring it," Liam says. 

"Yeah, fine. I don't think there's anything to talk about, though. He's obviously with Niall and doesn't actually want me. Maybe it's exciting for him or something. I don't know. I genuinely liked him." Louis sighs heavily. 

Harry can't help but wrinkle his nose at the idea of him and Niall because, ew, that's gross. "Still do, mate, or you wouldn't be this upset about it."

"Shut up. I don't know. It's getting harder to ignore. Maybe I should just move on and-" Harry hangs up. Only after does he realize Louis probably (definitely) heard the click that it undoubtedly caused on his end. Oops. 

Harry quickly goes over Louis' presentation and even though he doesn't want to be, he's very thorough. He just wants to go home and come up with a plan that'll actually work. Instead of doing that, he goes online and orders tickets to one of Louis' home team's footie matches. It's not for another month, but Harry's determined to make sure Louis knows how he really feels and then they'll live happily ever after. Or something. He just needs to figure out how to do it. 

***

 

Harry has no idea why he’s currently standing in front of Louis’ flat, but here he is. He’s been standing at the door for nearly ten minutes figuring out what to say. Another five minutes pass before he finally raises his hand and knocks on the door. It takes a bit for Louis to answer the door, long enough that Harry has enough time to question what he’s doing and think about leaving. 

“What are you doing here?” Louis questions once he’s opened the door. 

“I wanted to talk to you,” Harry mumbles sheepishly. 

“I haven’t really got anything to say to you. Not anything that can’t wait until Monday, at least. Perhaps you should wait, too.”

Just as Louis goes to close the door, Harry blurts, “I got you tickets to a Donny game.” 

Louis falters, clearly surprised, and sighs. “You shouldn’t have done that, Harry.” 

“I guess. I don’t know. Can I just talk to you? Please?” Harry is definitely not above begging, it seems.

“Yeah, alright,” Louis agrees after a moment's hesitation, opens the door wide enough to let Harry in. He leans against the wall by the door and folds his arms over his chest, one eyebrow quirked. “What do you want, then?” 

“Why are you ignoring me? Why’s everything weird now?” Louis doesn’t say anything, just stares at him with a closed off expression. Harry sighs and looks down at his feet. “I heard you talking to Liam. I know you know that. Is this all really about Niall?”

“Of course it is,” Louis says harshly, startling Harry into looking up at him. Harry wants to curl in on himself as soon as he does, though, because Louis is _mad_. “I can’t believe you would do that, Harry. That’s disgusting! Is this all just a game to you? Do you like messing with people’s heads? That’s pretty twisted, mate. Does Niall know? Does he know that you keep me around like- like some side bitch?”

Harry can’t help the little giggle he lets out. “Did you really just say side bitch?” 

Louis clearly doesn’t think it’s as funny as Harry does. He doesn’t think it’s funny _at all_. “Stop fucking laughing. It’s not funny! Do you have a better word for it, then? What do you call all the people you fuck on the side? Please, enlighten me.” 

Well that’s just rude. And really fucking offensive. Harry breathes out harshly through his nose, clenches his jaw. “Fuck you, Louis. Despite popular belief, I’m not a fucking slag. I haven’t been with anyone but you since we hooked up after the club.” 

“Yeah, alright. I don’t really believe that.” Louis says with a roll of his eyes. 

“You- I’m not even with Niall, you prick. He’s been my best mate since we were kids and besides that, he’s straight. I wouldn’t even- just no.” Harry runs one of his hands through his hair and glares at Louis. “The whole reason we were even at the pub is so I could talk to him and figure out how to get you to realize I fancied you. Proper like. We were talking about _you_.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh,’” Harry mocks. Louis doesn’t say anything else, so Harry sighs and shakes his head. “Whatever. I’m just gonna leave. This was stupid. I’ll just refund the tickets or something.” 

Louis grabs his arm before he opens the door. “Why’d you get them? The tickets, I mean.”

“I dunno. Wanted to take you on a date. It was stupid. It’s fine.” 

Louis doesn’t let him go still, instead crowds him up against the door. “You wanna take me on a date?” Harry nods. “And you’ve not been with anyone else?” He shakes his head. “There's really nothing between you and Niall?"

Harry huffs a breath and looks at Louis. "No, I literally just said that. There never has been. We've never-" Harry's cut off by Louis leaning forward and connecting their lips. Louis doesn't waste any time before he licks his way into Harry's mouth, tongues tangling together. And, like, this definitely wasn't part of the plan but Harry is so okay with it. 

Harry moans as soon as their tongues meet and wraps his arms around Louis' shoulders, digs his finger tips in. "Want you to fuck me, Lou. Missed you. Please," he whines against Louis' lips. 

"Yeah, baby, I got you." Louis nibbles at Harry's bottom lip and then trails kisses along his throat. He slips one of his thighs in between Harry's and starts grinding against him while he sucks a mark into the skin of his throat. Harry's getting hard embarrassingly fast but when he rocks his hips forwards to meet Louis' next thrusts, he finds Louis' nearly there, too. 

"Please, Lou, please. Want- fuck. Want you to fuck me. Please. Want you," Harry whines. He slides his hands down to grip at Louis' bum and starts rocking their hips together quicker, harder. 

Louis groans against Harry's throat and pulls back with one final nip. He grabs Harry's arms and wraps them around his neck before dropping his hands to the backs of Harry's thighs. "Up, baby," he whispers and then pulls Harry up. Harry's legs automatically wrap around his waist, nails biting into the skin of his neck. 

Like this, their crotches rub together on every dirty grind of their hips and Harry can't help the string of whimpers and curses that fall from his lips. One of Louis' hands runs up his thigh to grip roughly at his bum while he goes back to marking Harry's neck up. Harry tangles the fingers of one hand in Louis' hair, pulls at the strands on a particularly hard suck. 

Harry tugs Louis away from his neck and pulls him in for a kiss, their tongues meeting before their lips. It's hot and dirty, needy. "Lou, please," Harry whines again. 

"Fuck," Louis curses under his breath. "Hold on, yeah?" Harry does as he's told and drops his head to Louis' shoulder as he carries him to the bedroom. It's really fucking hot, the fact that Louis can carry him, and if Harry wasn't hard already, he definitely would be now. Louis gently lets him down on the bed and then stands up to tug off his clothes. "Take your kit off, yeah?" 

Harry does as he's told and makes quick work of his clothes. He watches through heavy lids as Louis walks over to the bedside table and pulls out a lube and condom. "Get yourself ready, love," he says as he tosses the bottle to Harry. 

Of course Harry listens, quickly slicking his fingers up and circling them around his rim before pushing two inside straight away. He gives himself a moment to adjust before he starts fucking them in and out of himself. Louis kneels on the bed between his legs and watches as his fingers disappear inside himself. 

After a few moments, Louis grabs the bottle of lube and slicks up his own fingers. Harry thinks he's going to take over for him, so he goes to pull his fingers out but Louis stops him and slides one of his fingers in alongside Harry's. Harry moans out at that, hips unconsciously bucking down onto their fingers. It doesn't take long before Harry's matching the pace of his finger with his own and rocking his hips down on them. 

When Louis curls his finger and rubs incessantly against that spot inside him, Harry cries out and throws his head back. He slips his fingers out, takes Louis' with him, and pants out, "Now, Lou. Please." 

Louis makes quick work of rolling the condom on and slicking himself up before pushing in slowly until their hips are pressed together. He props himself up with his hands on either side of Harry's face and drops his head to Harry's shoulder. Once Harry's adjust to the stretch, he wraps his legs around Louis' waist and grips at his biceps. 

Louis grabs hold of Harry's hands and links their fingers together before stretching them above his head. He keeps Harry held down like that, bodies flush together, while he sets up a rhythm of fucking into him slow and deep. "Fuck," he breathes into Harry's ear. "Can't believe I gave this up. Gave you up. Missed you so much." Harry whines and clenches around him, starts moving his hips to meet each of Louis' thrusts. 

Despite the need they're both feeling, how desperate and needy they were before, Louis keeps the pace slow, keeps rocking his hips in deep. When they come, it's nearly at the same time and with the other's name on their lips. Louis stays on top of Harry, panting into his neck, until his breathing is almost back to normal then pulls out and ties the condom off before tossing it. He lies down on his back and tugs Harry into his side, ignoring the come drying on his stomach, and buries his fingers in his curls. 

"Y'alright, baby?" Louis asks, voice scratchy. 

Harry hums and rests his head on Louis' shoulder, traces patterns on his skin with his fingertips. "Yes. Thank you." They're quiet for a moment before Harry asks, "Are we gonna, like, be together properly now?" 

Louis scratches a bit at Harry's scalp and the smile is evident in his voice when he answers. "Yeah, I think so. I'd really like that." 

"Are we- do we have to keep hiding it?" 

"I dunno. Maybe for a bit." He feels Louis attempt a shrug underneath him. "I'll talk to the boss man and see what he says. I don't think it'd be a problem since it doesn't really affect your position in the company and it hasn't affected your work at all yet. Seems to make you work harder, actually." 

Harry bites his lip around a smile and turns his face to place a kiss on Louis' chest. "That's probably true. Wanna impress you. Make you proud or something." 

Louis hums and tugs softly on Harry's curls. "You do, baby. You do." 

"The footie match is next month if, like, you want me to go with you." 

"'Course I do love." Louis huffs out and breath and says quietly, "Though, I'd really like to take you on a proper date before then. If that's alright." 

Harry positively beams and turns to hide his face in Louis' chest. "Yeah," he mumbles against his skin. "I'd really like that."

**Author's Note:**

> [erikabearikuh](http://www.erikabearikuh.tumblr.com) on tumblr.  
>  Let me know if I missed anything in the tags and what not.


End file.
